


The Ark in the Flood

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiac plant, Confessions, Fingering, Kinkyyy, Lanlura bro bonding, M/M, Oblivious Hunk, Pining! Lance, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, because I don't see enough of that shit around here when it comes to HANCE, kinda short though, or on earth, sorry - Freeform, there are no space shots so don't do this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Lance knows that Hunk isn't ready for a relationship. And as his best bro, why should he think that it's okay to shove all of his emotions and unrequited feelings onto him? Hunk needs time and space.Something that is horribly abundant in their situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrlockholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrlockholmes/gifts).



> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this is my first hance WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG THE FUKCKKK i love these two together i loveee  
> This fic is actually based in part on a piece that the lovely Purrlockholmes has done!
> 
> Also this is for my lovely and dear friend LULU!!! Thank you for helping me out when it was dire.

            It wasn’t like Lance wasn’t _aware_ of his feelings. It’s not like you can just break the bro code and tell your friend of several years _‘hey man, I actually want our bromance to lose the b, you know what I mean? Like, let’s take this shit up the incredible scale of gayness because I’m bi and you’re demi and there’s nobody else I could imagine myself with besides you, Hunk Taualai? You wanna do me this honour and be mine? No homo, full bi?’_

            So yeah, he was aware. But he also knew that the last time Hunk had a crush on someone Lance had watched from the sidelines as Hunk shyly asked her out, dated her, and got dumped. He remembered how Hunk was quietly broken to pieces, and how long it took for him to fix himself back up. He was there for Hunk quietly telling him he wasn’t going to be looking for relationships for a long, long time.

            So he kept himself in check, kept himself contained because Hunk should never have red rimmed eyes like that, tear stained cheeks or choked sobs. Lance would to anything to protect Hunk, even if that meant sacrifice his own feelings to do so. He would do anything for Hunk.

            Especially if during a mission, someone was aiming for Hunk, or if someone was trying to taunt him, Lance would always jump in, always divert the verbal or physical attacks at himself. He would take on a whole army for Hunk, though he knew Hunk couldn’t tell. He was always oblivious when it came to the obvious. But Lance actually… _wasn’t_ that obvious. Sure, he leaned on Hunk a lot and managed to stick to him like glue, but everyone usually chalked it up to the two of them being incredibly close. He even made a point to flirt even more than usual, even if Hunk wasn’t there (Not that it hasn’t gotten him into any trouble, _god_ Hunk’s irritation with Lance when he lost his lion made Lance feel so… ashamed of himself. He’d never meant to be at the receiving end of Hunk’s Ire. He swore that he’d never do it again. Nice going, Lance.) And he always did his best to try and _move on_ , too, though that hadn’t been working out. Their eyes weren’t brown enough, their laugh wasn’t loud enough, they weren’t queasy enough. They weren’t _Hunk_ enough.

            This realization had shaken Lance so visibly that even Allura had to pull him aside during a diplomatic mission, where Lance hadn’t visibly flirted with _any_ of the rather beautiful aliens at the Gala, in their sparkling dresses and bubbly demeanors. “Lance? Are you feeling alright?” Her tone was soft, and he looked up at her pinkish blue hues to see nothing but genuine concern for him in their depths. He managed a weak smile, but before he could open his mouth, hers opened first. “And don’t say everything’s fine, you’re good at lying to Hunk, not to me.”  

            He furrowed his brow at her before looking over to the party, where Hunk and a few of the aliens were drinking something similar to the taste of fizzy lemonade, and he looked back to Allura. “I think I’m just in a slump today, Allura. I should probably head back to my room so I don’t damper the mood of the party.” He rested one of his hands on his hips and tried for another smile, but the look on Allura’s showed that she wasn’t having any of it. “Really, I think I’m just tired. Being a Paladin does that sometimes even to the best of us.”

            “I don’t think being a paladin has anything to do with being lovesick.” Lance’s head shot up as the last scion of Altean Royalty just exposed him like he was a nerve ending lighting up with pain. “Alteans have an illness like that, called _Pardiian_. When the soul yearns, but the mind and body refuses. It makes them less jovial, and often leaves them in a state like the one you’re in.” She takes a step forward, stunning in her black sparkling gown and jewels that made her seem like a star incarnate. “Tired, depressed, and unable to be around their intended when they are with others who are… interested.” Her gaze flitted over to where Hunk was laughing, and Lance’s gut twisted.

            Stupid Alteans and their Stupid Observational skills. “Yeah, well on earth we just call that one-sided love. He’s not interested, and I know and understand that. I’m not going to force myself onto him with my false words.”

            “You seem to do so to me.” She pointed out.

            “Because I know neither of us take it seriously.” He replied, and she raised her eyebrows before nodding at the truth of the statement. “Those flirtations had _definitely_ lost their sincerity long, long ago.” He laughed and winked at her. “Not the compliments though. You’re a very ethereal alien.”

            Allura’s peals of laughter rang through the hall, and Hunk’s head lifted at it, though he did not move. Lance watched him out of the corner of his eye as he stared for a moment and looked away. “See, even now it’s just not going to happen.” Lance sighed, letting his posture slump a little bit. “I know when it won’t happen, and I’d be a fool to try and pretend that it will. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not an idiot.”

            “Nobody ever said you were, Lance.” A delicate hand that could probably break his arm touched his shoulder gently, and he looked up at her small smile. “You’re vastly intelligent, just in different ways than anyone else on the ship is. Though I’m afraid you don’t hear it often.”

            Lance’s eyes were wide as Allura spoke, and when she finished he lurched forward into a loose hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Thanks, ‘llura.” He mumbled. “Needed that.”

            Allura hummed. “Any time, my Paladin.” He released her and they stepped apart from each other, the tension now gone from between them. “Now I believe some of the dignitaries are looking for you. We can’t have the life of the party leaving before it gets good, now can we?”

            “Aw, you flatter me, princess.” He winked, and the two re-entered the party, not noticing the dark eyes watching the blue paladin’s sway as he charmed up the locals.

* * *

 

             It wasn’t until weeks later that things came to a head. A distress signal came from a planet made purely of desert with strange sky lakes had called for help, and Voltron had quickly taken to the Galra ships and destroyed them. When they had met up with the inhabitants of the planet, however, they didn’t seem all that interested in most of Voltron, only in the yellow Lion, which had been depicted in thousands of years of history as the god of their planet. When Hunk had exited his lion, he was immediately swarmed by what seemed to be moles with three eyes and three rows of teeth, picking him up and taking him into the city. The team had rushed through to make sure that their paladin was safe only to witness a giant blue flower placed in his hands, it’s vines wrapping around his wrist. The one that gave it to him (Lance could only guess it was the village Elder, the only one standing up on two feet amongst the four legged creatures.) smiled at him and spoke quiet words to him, making Hunk flush a deep pink. Lance couldn’t help but twitch at the sudden inflammation of his face, and wondered what exactly had been said to him.

            But Allura swooped in, grabbed him, and soon the thought was lost in negotiations and Alliances.

* * *

 

            Hunk stared at the flower long into the banquet that evening, when the two suns had set and it began to snow, and Lance stared at him just as much. He hadn’t even realized the Elder had snuck up on him until a claw tapped at his armored shoulder, and he nearly leaped a foot in the air. “Whoa!” He whirled around to see the figure, and relaxed, a crooked grin on his face. “Hey there. It’s nice to see you again, after all the negotiations were finished.”

            The elder bowed their head slightly. “I agree. We were all so caught up in the Ark showing up and saving us that we didn’t give any of the other paladins our gratitude. I hope you forgive us.”

            Lance furrowed his brow, his head tilting. “The Ark? You mean Hunk?”

            The Elder smiled. “More like the Yellow Lion. Thousands of dreknat ago, the Ark saved us by taking us to a new planet, this one. The paladin who saved us was different, but we will never forget the kindness of the great beast that brought us to this new world. And in return, we gave the Ark our most prized possession, the Venusia, the flower of fate.” Lance’s eyes drifted over to the blue plant, Hunk playing with its petals almost in awe, intense stare tracing every vein. “It’s said to make their heart honest and clear, like the Sky Ponds. They give us this flower once every ten dreknat, and we use them only for those who need guidance. The Ark seemed… clouded, like a storm.” The serene smile only seemed to grow. “I pray it bestows upon him the bravery he needs to seek out his strongest desire.”

            Lance couldn’t help the way that his whole body twitched at the Elder’s words. His brain flooded once again with Hunk’s words of not wanting a romance for a long, long time, and he clenched his jaw. “Well. I hope he does too. The guy deserves it.”

            A clatter was heard and gasps made Lance’s head turn to where Hunk was sitting. Well, used to be sitting. Now, though, he was basically barreling his way towards where the blue paladin was standing, the flower pulsing with bright gold energy that seemed to coat his armor like pixie dust. His eyes were dark and focused on Lance, and a thrill ran through him at the intense stare. “Lance.” Oh shit, his voice was low and ragged, as if he’d just ran through all ten levels of the Gladiator at once, and barely made it out alive. The grip on his wrist was unforgiving, and Lance found that he couldn’t fight the way that Hunk dragged him away to the quarters that were made for them before they departed the next day, Hunk’s room the largest of them all. Nobody seemed surprised by this sudden turn of events; even Shiro was waving them past with a smile and a hand on his hip, Keith and Pidge standing next to him and rolling their eyes as the crowd cheered. It was a large cave, the bed made up of soft fabrics from some of the cave products way, way below the surface of the planet. Lance didn’t realize that Hunk planned on picking him up until he actually _did_ , and threw him onto the bed, bouncing with the force of it. Lance refused to admit to the thrill of being tossed around (thank god the suits weren’t _that_ skintight) as Hunk started taking off his own armor, his headband fluttering with the aggressive movement.

            “Uh… Hey, buddy?” Lance hated how squeaky his voice had become, and when Hunk stopped his movements at his gauntlet Lance realized that the golden glow hadn’t ebbed away from him; on the contrary, it only seemed to get brighter, as if he were some demigod descended to the earth. Even his irises were now flecked with gold as he waited for Lance to finish his sentence. “Um.” He swallowed weakly. “Whatcha doing?” Nice, Lance. It seems that full sentences have also left the room.

            Hunk looked almost as if he were sweating gold, it dusting his hair and gently resting on his now visible tan skin as he took off the black bodysuit until it rested on his hips, halfway off. Though Hunk was a large person, he was mostly muscle, and boy howdy did Lance know it. He was 90% sure Hunk could crush his head between his thighs with little effort. “What do you mean, what am I doing? I want you.” And as if he hadn’t just tilted Lance’s world on its axis, he smiled brightly, practically blinding Lance. “And I’m 90% sure that you want me.”

            “I-Uh.” For the first time in his memory, Lance had absolutely _no_ words to spew from his mouth like a goddamn fountain as per usual, and as Hunk’s hand touched his own, the gold seemed to sprinkle over his fingers, lighting up his nerves as if they were on fire, or being tickled all at once. He opened his mouth to try and tell Hunk that no, this isn’t what the other man wanted, he wanted someone like Shay, not Lance. Alas, Hunk’s thumb pressing against his lower lip had his face turn into a deep crimson and all his thoughts promptly die as Hunk leaned in to kiss the wide eyed blue paladin’s cheek, rubbing the digit back and forth against the soft skin as his free hand wrapped around Lance’s waist, the dust making his skin feel like he had been struck by lightning. He hadn’t realized his hands had begun gripping Hunk’s shoulders until Hunk yanked him in one swift movement right into his lap, strong thighs spreading his still clothed legs. “H-hunk, wait.” Lance tried again, watching Hunk pause. “You said you didn’t- you didn’t want any relationships for a long, long time. I still remember that. I can’t just… do a one-time thing, no matter how much shit I talk.” Hunk’s brow furrowed, and Lance could do little else but look away. “I’m sorry.”

            “Lance, I said that like… three years ago.”

            Lance blinked a little bit, turning to see Hunk with a shit eating grin on his face. “What?”

            “That was three _years_ ago. With a girl I dated less than a week. I didn’t even know what _love_ was at that point in my life. All I knew was you. All I knew was how you loved me.” Lance tried to splutter out a defensive remark, but Hunk’s thumb pressed against his lip again, “But now, everything makes sense. I can see that the reason she didn’t work was because she wasn’t like you. She wasn’t _you_ , Lance.”

            _They weren’t Hunk enough_.

            Lance didn’t realize that Hunk had kept talking until he finally let the buzzing sensation that turned his brain into static die down and Hunk’s voice made it in sync with how his (full and kissable) lips were moving. “…And you don’t think I can see the way you stare at me when I’m standing with somebody else, but I do. I just never realized it until now.”

            Lance couldn’t help but turn a pretty shade of pink again. “Ah.”

            Hunk looked smug. “Yeah.” He pressed another firm kiss to Lance’s other cheek before pulling back, eyes sparkling. “So. Would you do me the honor of letting me romantically fuck you into the mattress?” The flower seemed to have shimmered into a sort of tattoo in Hunk’s skin, the dark blue ink swirling beautifully over his skin, and for some reason that was what Lance decided to look at instead of Hunk’s face as he asked the question. “Lance?”

            “I-Yeah.” He managed to wheeze out. “Yeah, of course. Sure.” Though, for all of his bravado, Lance didn’t exactly know the first thing about not porn sex. It wasn’t like people were ever lining up for him. He had maybe gotten one or two touches of a girl’s boobs and may have gotten grinded into at a club once on another planet, but never so… this. “You’ll have to walk me through this, though. Hopefully that Nintendo magic flower that got stolen from Mario has some Wikipedia bullshit in there about how two human dudes do the fuck.”

            Hunk’s laugh was like magic. “I’m sure we can figure out something.”

* * *

 

             _Figure out something_ turned out being Lance naked and on his stomach, knees hiked up and ass exposed as Hunk ate him out slowly and fingered him open. They were already on three fingers, and Lance was already a fucking mess by the time that the third finger had entered. Though the flower was part of Hunk now, he still seemed to glow, amber eyes flicked with gold and skin slightly glowing. In fact, some of that glow had been fingerfucked into Lance too, causing him to feel so sensitized that he had already cum once. Or maybe it was the space KY Jelly that was slathered onto Hunk’s fingers like a goddamn wet dream. Lance couldn’t tell and probably couldn’t be arsed to care. Heh. Arsed.

            “Lance, stay with me.” Hunk’s voice may have supposed to been soothing, but the way that his large palm squeezed Lance’s left cheek as he spoke only had his hips bucking forward with a whine that he would deny to his grave. “I need you to stay focused, okay? Don’t disappear on me yet.”

            “I-Fuck.” Lance couldn’t fucking _think_ , let alone stay focused. He guessed that focus meant not passing out with three (thick) fingers in him and Hunk leaving Hickies on him as if it were his last meal on death row. He could only push his hips back to try and stop Hunk from pointing out how embarrassing Lance sounded. Small mercies.

            That is, until Hunk pulled his fingers out and Lance couldn’t stop the moan of loss as his hips swayed in the air. He knew that Hunk seemed to enjoy the show, so he did it again, more sensual and inviting. It wasn’t until Hunk gripped his hips so tight he knew he would bruise that he realized Hunk was very, very close to basically changing his whole life perspective. “You’re a tease, Lance Pérez. A fucking tease.” Something hot pressed against Lance’s entrance and a loud sigh rushed through him as his body immediately relaxed against the new onslaught of instincts basically drugging him up to high heaven. Who needed actual clothes, anyway? It was way too hot in here as it was. “I can’t believe we both were so dumb as to not realized this at all.” Hunk grabbed Lance’s wrists (his hands had been grabbing the sheets) and pushing them up above Lance, stretching him slightly and making his moans become sighs of bliss. God, he was ready. Sooooooo ready. Did he say he was ready? He was. So ready. So. Ready. “I hope you’re ready.”

            Lance could only giggle deliriously. “You have no idea, big boy.”

            Suddenly a soft push against his hole by a hot intruder, and the feeling of being entered overwhelmed Lance on such an incredible scale he felt like his head was in the clouds, eyes widening as if he’d just seen the second coming of Christ. If he was, he hoped that the catholic church had become _really_ cool with a lot of shit _really_ fast.

            _He was pretty sure he was gonna fucking come._

            “Lance.” Hunk’s voice was almost whiney now, no longer the sex god he was moments ago. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle and held him still as he rutted into the pliant body below him, lifting his head off of the sheets. Lance scrambled to put his hands underneath his shoulders for the time being as Hunk rutted into his body, basically moaning out praises as he rested his head on Lance’s back, his hair damp with sweat. “You feel so good, Lance, _fuck_.” “I can’t believe how tight you are around me.” “You’re so pretty like this.” Lance couldn’t stop his pitch from steadily climbing higher and higher from all the praise. Apparently, Hunk being vocal was his kink. Who knew.

            When Hunk pulled Lance up by a fistful of his hair, Lance knew that he couldn’t take anything else. He was gone, done, kaput. He could only throw his head back and cry out as he came a second time, Hunk’s thrusts only keeping him on the maddening feeling of cumming. He could feel his eyes rolling back in his head as Hunk bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and oh god did he break _skin-_.

            Lance’s body seemed unsure what to do with the massive amount of excess arousal, so it did the only thing it could: Lance’s voice cut out as he came once more, only a trickle of cum dripping out of his dick. Hunk swore in a language Lance didn’t understand, but he _definitely_ understood the hot feeling of Hunk cumming inside of him, making his body sag in relief. Hunk’s hips took their time slowing down, small gasps and moans leaving the samoan’s mouth as they fell onto their sides, Hunk too exhausted to pull out of him just yet. Instead, he simply lavished kisses around the skin that had been thoroughly bruised and mauled by his blunt teeth, making Lance’s breathing and heartbeat slow down to its normal pace (well, normal around Hunk at least.).

            “The flower’s stopped pulsing on my arm.” Hunk’s breathy voice pulled him out of his headspace as he turned around as best he could to see the way it sat on a thick forearm, a reminder of what they had doen and what the both had earned and learned about each other. “I’m kinda bummed. It felt good.”

            Lance tried to laugh but it only came out as a wheeze. “You wanted a pulsing alien flower to keep doing its thing on your body? I mean, that’s a little cool but wouldn’t that get like… weird after a while?”

            Hunk kissed the back of Lance’s neck, rutting his hips forward a little more before tugging the scrambled covers over them both. “Maybe. But it would have been such a good permanent reminder of what we’d accomplished today. I know you’re a keeper because you haven’t told me to pull out yet.”

            Lance couldn’t help but yawn. “Coran gave us those shots, r’member? Said that it would keep all viruses from harming us. Including earth ones.” He pulled at Hunk’s right arm and placed it under his head as a soft makeshift pillow. Hunk could only hum contentedly before scooting even closer and wrapping his other arm around Lance’s waist. “This might sound weird. But I’m glad that you were the Ark of these people or something.” Lance murmured as the lights dimmed at the lack of movement. “I don’t wanna know what would have happened if Keef was the Ark.”

            Hunk couldn’t help but laugh again, letting his eyes shut. “Go to sleep Lance.”

            “As long as you’ll be there in the morning.”

            “Don’t worry. I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've also decided to open up commissions, if anyone wants! It would be a dollar per 100 words, a simple little thing. Hit me up on  
> Twitter: @noxiousSanctity  
> Or  
> Tumblr: noxiousSanctity or studyforgreatness!


End file.
